E Muja Oui
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: Summary: She loved him, She Thought he was dead and that he wasn't him but a random stranger. He loved her right back and he tried to hide from her for as long as he could. But when She, Yuna and Paine showed up asking for a job. He gets a threat that changes his life.


**Summary: She loved him, She Thought he was dead and that he wasn't him but a random stranger. He loved her right back and he tried to hide from her for as long as he could. But when She, Yuna and Paine showed up asking for a job. He gets a threat that changes his life.**

- The Past

_The Invasion of Old Home as it is called now took a ultimate toll on Rikku and Gippal.  
"Rikku! Run to me!" Yelled an eight year old Gippal while picking up a gun. "I-I-I'm s-sc-ared" Cried a seven year old Rikku "Please Rikks I need to get you to a evac site before I die." Gippal pleaded. "No if I live, you live." Rikku demanded while running to him. Gippal shot at the masked Invaders killing two of the three then reloading "Rikku please when I say run you run for that door" Gippal begged pointing at a door on the other side of the massive room. "O-ok" Rikku gave in. Gippal shot the other Invader as three more came in Gippal shot two before they took a shot but the third got a shot and hit Gippal in the shin. "Ahhhhhhh!" Gippal yelled in agony. "Rikku! Run! Now!" Gippal commanded she did as she was told and ran fast while Gippal killed the last Invader and limped after her. Rikku paused so Gippal could catch up "Rikks Don't wait for me GO!" Gippal commanded lightly pushing her. "Gippal I don't wanna leave you please don't make me." Rikku cried into her hands "Rikku, I'm not going to lie I'm probably going to die today, YOU can live though so RUN FOR THE EVAC" Gippal said truthfully. "But, Gip-" Rikku was interupted by more shooting "RIKKU RUN NOW!" Gippal commanded Rikku did as she was told and didn't stop until she reached the first Evac station she could "I have to wait for Gippal" She begged the pilot. "Listen girlie your boy is probably dead so just get on and let's go" The Pilot commanded looking her straight in the eye. "Ok fine." Rikku agreed walking onto the ship so it could fly away._

_As Gippal saw the ship fly away he breathed a sigh of relief and continued limping through the gates of Old Home. It had five minutes to detonation so he had five minutes to get as far away as possible which turns out isn't that far with a bullet in the left shin and right shoulder as Home exploded the shockwave knocked out the eight year old Gippal and carried him ten feet into the air and through him nearly five miles._

_Rikku saw the blast from Home and her heart shattered, the one boy she loved was dead now, there was nothing she could do now, 'I shouldn't have left him.' she insulted herself 'I should've helped him limp to the evac. Now he's dead and it's all my fault.' Rikku continued as she sat on the ground and curled into a ball and cried into her knees not knowing if her mom and dad got out either. From that moment on Rikku swore she would never fall in love or care deeply for anyone besides her Dad, Brother and Mom._

_Gippal had survived the blast of Home and woke up in a hut in Kilika being cared for by the towns people for nearly seven years before he joined the crimson squad. He met Baralai a Yevonite that didn't care that Gippal was Al Bhed, A Death seeker named Nooj and A really serious soldier girl named Paine. He befriended them quickly and by the time Sin was destroyed by the girl he loves, Her cousin, and her guardians Paine owed him, he owed Baralai and they all owed Nooj a favour for saving each others lives. Gippal used his favour minutes after Sin died for good "Paine, I'm cashing in my favour, I need you to find Lady Rikku and protect her and keep her away from me." Gippal told her. "Fine, but then you owe me one because I'll have to stand her." Paine demanded "Yeah sure I don't care just protect her and keep her safe." Gippal commanded. "Ok fine" Paine said with a smile on her face._

-The Temple

It's been two years since Gippal cashed his favour in to Paine and she kept Rikku away for a whole two years but then she showed up at Djose with Lady Yuna and Paine asking for a job. Gippal was genuinely surprised when Rikku didn't do anything but he had to hide his emotions until the end of the interview. he closed the interview he hired them then asked "Hey Paine can I talk to you alone for a second?" Gippal asked while getting

up to shake his new employees hands "Sure, Girls go wait outside or something." Paine agreed sitting back down "Great; Yuna, Rikku, Jevak will show you guys out." Gippal said gesturing to the guard at the door.

Gippal waited a minute for them to get out of hearing range "Good she doesn't remember me." Gippal said forcing a sigh of relief inwardly destroyed by it. "She remembers you she just thinks YOU are dead and that YOU are another guy named Gippal." Paine explained "Whenever Yuna starts up with the I miss Tidus thing and starts crying Rikku's right beside her crying about how she loved you until you died saving her" Paine told him "Paine, it's better if she thinks I'm dead, She can find someone better then a bum ass Al Bhed that can barely protect the love of his life." Gippal insulted himself "Ok one, she won't get over you, two don't be so hard on yourself you're better then you give yourself credit for." Paine commanded getting up from her chair "Now I'm going to go and if you don't tell her that the Gippal she loves is alive within the next five months I will, then I'll cut off your manhood." Paine threatened as she showed herself out.

Gippal now had a time limit on something he was going to do anyway. 'Great, now all I need a plan and courage.' Gippal thought to himself.

-Month Five

Month Five, Vegnagun was finally destroyed. Besaid had a party for Yuna, Rikku and Paine and surprisingly Paine invited Gippal and Nooj both were surprised they thought only Baralai would get invited seeing as how she loves him. Nooj declined to spend time with Leblanc. Gippal accepted thinking it would be a great time to tell Rikku. When Gippal arrived he found everyone was on the beach playfully hitting a blonde guy as the Gullwings flew in, as they landed Yuna stormed off the Ship towards the Blonde man hugging him tightly, Rikku tried to walk off on the sidelines but Gippal noticed and ran up to her "Rikku, I need to talk to you." Gippal tried "Why would I talk to you, you don't deserve that name." Rikku spat venomously "Rikku I am the Gippal from Home, I was the one that got shot in the leg and told you to run on without me." Gippal told her "Why should I believe you?" Rikku said still with that venomous tone. "Here I'll convince you." Gippal began "When you were four I gave you a stuffed chocobo for your birthday then it got stolen by Jagr and I nearly killed him." Gippal tried "That was pretty public any Al bhed could know that." Rikku told him crossing her arms "On my seventh birthday you tried to give me a toy gun, I wouldn't accept it at first you thought I didn't like it or you, but I told you, 'I don't need anything from you Rikks I just need you, your cheery personality and your cute smile.' then I hugged you." Gippal tried that because it was private. "Ok give me one more that only Gippal and I know." Rikku demanded losing the venom in her voice be accident. "Umm.. oh, a week after that I saw you being bullied by Gwena for carrying the chocobo around and I came over and told her I gave you the chocobo then I took your hand and took you to the Oasis near Home when we got there we just sat there with your head on my shoulder and our hands still connected. when the sun started to set I told you I love your smile then I kissed you. then we walked back to Home and Cid tried to kill me." He hoped that would work. "I told alot of people he kissed me but I never said where, where was it?" She asked testing him. "Shoulder." He answered truthfully Rikku went wide eyed and flew to hug him around the neck "Gippal I missed you so much I cried everyday for you why did you wait so long to tell me." Rikku asked crying into his shoulder. "At first I couldn't find you because you were on the pilgrimage, then I couldn't get a second alone with you, then I couldn't find you again and for the last five months I've been building courage to talk to you" he said hugging her around the waist. Hearing a wolf whistle Gippal turned his head to see the entire beach looking at them. "E muja oui" He whispered turning back to face her. "E muja oui duu" Rikku replied.


End file.
